Broken one
by Luna Driver
Summary: Max, shy, broken boy, bullied and alone. He was so pathetic that the only place he deems himself worthy enough to find solace in was a dark graveyard. Then a certain someone arrives, someone with a deep fixation for the desolate Max. Slash, minor F bombs


I thought I would try something new and see what it would be like to not write a sex fic...I epically fail! T_T

I seem to have lost my spark...damn you writers block!

***Kills it with a Shot gun! Then attempts to strangle it***

Okay I'm better now : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did...lets just say *Censored* ... you know ; )

(-)

Max's bright blonde head brushed against the harsh bark of the tree he sat pressed against, leaves catching and tangling in the soft strands of blonde hair. His eyelids gently fell shut, protecting his eyes from the evils of the world, lurking within the dark shadows of the smoldering trees. He squirmed uncomfortably on the ground, afraid, suddenly.

The cemetery was a useful hiding place though, he had to admit. His father was absent on a business trip, and he had no desire whatsoever to be home to suffer under the never ending ringing of the doorbell alone, answering to small, needy, cavity-ridden children in their witch hats and white sheets. He could practically hear the high, whiny chorus of "trick or treat!" No thanks.

So he sat at the cemetery. It seemed perfect. No one would be lurking, it was Halloween. They'd probably shit themselves first. And he was alone.

Alone. Damnit, he was always goddamn alone. A blessing and a curse, depending the day, the time, the situation. Now, it was a blessing. Typically in his case, being in other's company meant abuse. It meant bullying, teasing. Belittlement. How can it be, he always asked himself, that one can feel so alone when surrounded by so many people? Was it because they were all against him? There was no one beside him, no support. No one else to share the privilege of being shoved against a wall of lockers, or thrown into a cafeteria table for an audience of jeering, soulless onlookers, or forced to tears at the hands of cruel boys in locker rooms. In the presence of so many people, the boy felt more alone than ever.

Lonely was such a decrepit word. Sinking, cursing, tearing your mind to bloodied shreds and all you can do is sit, helpless, watch and wait. It didn't care how broken you were, it was relentless in its unleashing of torment. Max was always lonely. He tried to make friends, really he did, but nobody seemed to want him. And besides that, he was so cripplingly shy. He had his barriers up constantly, but how could he not? With all the shit he'd been through, he was surprised he still even carried that small, barely-there sliver of hope that someone might come along and not immediately hate him. He never understood this. He never did anyone any harm, never tried to purposefully make someone angry, hell, he didn't even fight back! He was shy and quiet, soft-spoken and weak. How could this make you a victim? Faggot, they called him. It hurt. The first time they hurt him, a crack formed in his fragile heart, growing larger each time, until one beating too many, when it split clean in half.

A broken boy, that Max Mizuhara.

The leaves rustled and the wind whistled, curling around the towering trees, and crunchy brown leaves fell to the pine straw-strewn earthen floor and landed at the curve where white marble headstones met the earth. Max wondered fearfully whether or not he was sitting above a dead body, before shaking his head, desperately clearing the unwelcome thoughts.

His eyes lowered to his lap, where his pale hands sat folded, and he shivered. He eyed the lavender-blue, finger-shaped shadows on his wrists and his stomach twisted as he recalled the earlier events of that day, and how those bruises got there. He felt the tears building, and he stared imploringly up at the darkening sky, begging them to retreat back into his body, but to no avail. They spilled over his lower eyelashes and onto his smooth, pale cheeks, slightly pink at the approaching cold. He curled his hoodie tighter around his trembling body and allowed them to fall.

His ears prickled at the sound of crunching leaves. 'Someone's coming,' was his immediate thought, and his whole body froze, afraid to make even the slightest movement. His eyes desperately searched through the trees, and he could just make out a figure, average height, a boy, looking to be about his age. The figure came closer and closer until Max could make out black hair tied back into a _very_ long ponytail, the sleeveless white shirt that showed slightly tan arms, and the yellow glint of cat like eyes in the darkening skyline. Then, facial features were easily deciphered and – oh hell...

It was Rei Kon.

Max's frail arms curled around his shaking knees, pulling them to his chest, a pathetic attempt to make himself as small as possible. But Rei didn't even see him. Max followed the path of Rei's yellow eyes, watching as Rei's gaze shifted from tombstone to tombstone. Then his gaze landed directly on Max, small and pathetic and curled against the tree. Rei's eyes softened and he started towards him.

Max was terrified out of his mind. Rei was here. Rei fucking Kon. Rei, who he'd been harboring an innocent crush on for a while now. Rei, who just happened to find him now, at his most vulnerable, hiding in a goddamn _cemetery_ for god's sake. Rei, who happened to be friends with the most elite group of Max-haters. Rei, who was gorgeous and perfect and made Max feel so stupid because he was just so completely out of his league. And there was no possible that Rei was anything was anything but straight. Because that would be just a little too perfect for Max, wouldn't it? Nope, he was just straight, perfect, popular Rei.

Max lowered his gaze, hiding behind his hair and frantically realizing that his eyelashes were still dripping and his flaming cheeks were still glistening with shed tears. His teeth nervously caught his quivering bottom lip, too scared to even wipe them away.

Rei had known he was gay for about a year now. Ever since he made out with some random scene kid named Tyson (Ty: HEY!) at some random party when he was plastered, and since that night, he never returned to the now confusing, strange realm of straight-ness. And that Max boy, dear god. He always felt sort of strange around the shy boy, uncomfortable, but unsure of exactly what those churning feelings meant. And when he realized his true sexual status, it all became frighteningly clear to Rei. Infatuation.

But what could he do about it? Max was the school faggot and punching bag. The ultimate isolated victim. But damn, did Rei want him. His innocence, the way his long, blonde eyelashes circled his sweet, sapphire blue eyes. The way his wild light blonde hair framed his delicate features so perfectly. The way his straight, white teeth sank into his pretty pink lips when he was scared or nervous. The way he would softly beg for mercy when you hurt him. The way his cheeks reddened in shame when you insulted him, and the way his pale, soft skin bruised so easily. Not that Rei partook in Max's abuse, just watched and wished he was man enough to defend the helpless boy. To steal sweet Max away from the pain he suffered and hold him to his chest and never let go. To protect this beautiful boy from his every fear and nightmare. To call Max his own.

And looking down at Max's shivering form as he finally reached him, Rei wanted him more than ever. His unruly, light hair gently curtained his pretty face. And tracks of tears were visibly, pooling beneath Max's thick eyelashes. His bone-thin arms, the color of ivory with the occasional marring of a dirty green bruise, were curled around his knees. He peered fearfully up at Rei with those big blue eyes, hiding behind his hair, before quickly darting back to his lap.

Suddenly, a rush of body heat tickled Max's side as Rei plopped down next to him, the faint hairs on Rei's arm barely brushing Max's smooth flesh.

"Hey…" Rei said quietly. Max swallowed hard, half expecting Rei to end the statement with a harshly spoken 'faggot'. Not that Rei had ever called him that before. He never actually participated in any of it, Max thought after a moment. He was just…there. Because they're his friends.

How unfortunate.

Rei studied Max's face, watching all this uncertainty and fear stir in his eyes before responding, "H-hey," his voice barely a whisper, and honey-sweet to Rei's ears.

Max mentally kicked himself for stuttering in front of the boy of his dreams. Now Rei would come to senses, realize he was sitting and not just that, but _talking _to the most hated and tormented boy in school. Why was here, anyways? 'To make fun of me, probably,' Max thought dejectedly, before kicking himself again. 'This is why you don't make friends, idiot,' he berated himself. 'You always expect the worst of out people.'

"So…" Rei began again quietly in the same quiet voice. "…I'm really sorry about today in the locker room. I should have done something to stop them. They were such assholes to you."

Max released his bottom lip from the grasp of his teeth, leaving it a tempting red forcing Rei to quickly look away before his body could even try to betray him. Max just stared, refusing to believe that this was Rei – Rei friggin Kon – sitting here, addressing him like an equal and not dirt beneath someone's shoe. Fuck, he was even apologizing!

"I – u-um…Don't um…don't worry about it. I'm uh…used to it, I guess..." the blonde stuttered weakly.

'Don't you dare fucking stutter, Mizuhara!'

Rei's heart broke a little. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have to be used to it. It should never have happened in the first place." His voice rose a little. It made him angry that anybody should ever have to build any tolerance for being treated so inhumanly.

Max avoided Rei's intense gaze on his face, timidly raising his shaking hands to wipe the remaining tears from his cheeks. He didn't quite know what to say. This situation was so…unexpected. Snakes squirmed in his stomach, and he couldn't decide if it was in a good way or a bad way. Talking in general, in fact, was still a rather foreign concept to the soft-spoken boy and so he settled on not speaking at all.

"My god, listen to me…I'm such a friggin hypocrite! I just stand there and watch and don't do anything to stop something I know is wrong, don't I? I could always fight back, help you, anything – I'm a goddamn hypocrite. And I call those assholes my friends…"

And Rei looked into Max's eyes again – looked, really looked – and saw that behind the hazy wall of tears, within the depths of those chocolate eyes, was just a broken boy. A broken boy whose only wish was for one person – one single goddamn person – to care about him. To give even the slightest fuck. And the whole scene from the locker room came flooding back into his mind.

All those cruel boys – boys Rei called his _friends_;Rick, Lee, Steven, Kane, Eddy, all them, eying Max in the corner of the locker room. 'Not harming anyone,' Rei thought bitterly. 'Just changing, quickly and quietly, with downcast eyes and pink cheeks. Sweet Max' eyeing him similar to the likes of a pack of wolves to their helpless prey. How they grabbed him, stripped him so he was absent of any modesty, and dragged him into the showers. How they forced him to his knees on the filthy tiled floor, slapped him around a bit. How Rick pinned both of Max's tiny, fragile wrists in a one-handed iron grip above his head, as the others jacked off and cummed on Max's tear-stricken face. How they forced him to touch himself in front of them all, their cruel laughter roaring in his ears.

And Max barely struggled when they grabbed him and stripped him bare, because he'd already given up hope. You could see it in the way his narrow, thin shoulders curled shamefully into his chest.

And when they forced him to his knees, he didn't fight, just allowed the tears to fill his broken eyes and he begged. Silently at first, just pleading with those crystal orbs, and then with words in a barely-audible whisper that somehow managed to still, even in this belittling position, be drenched with innocence.

And they jacked off, and cummed on his face and called him a dirty whore and a faggot and that this was what he deserved. And Max just cried. He cried and cried and begged a little still, his soft voice cracking a little with desperation.

And then they forced him to perform the ultimate act of humiliation. And he obeyed of course, because he's Max, and now he sobbed and I saw at least a couple of the boy's eyes flash a little sliver of sympathy at this. He couldn't look at anyone, just kept his eyes tucked safely behind his eyelashes as his trembling hand did its job.

Then one last torture, just one last kick to a boy who was already down. They turned on the icy cold water and left Max to suffer under the spray, leaving with phrases that would be long-imprinted into the poor boy's mind, like "There, faggot, maybe this'll clean you off, dirty fucking whore."

And Rei was there. Those boys, yeah. 'They're my friends,' he almost cried. '_Were _my friends,' he mentally corrected. Because this, _this_ – sexually molesting Max, almost _raping_ him – was taking it way too far. Rei had decided, that was officially the last time he was going to sit back and shake like a pussy and let Max be hurt.

"Max?" Rei asked tentatively.

Max didn't look up from his knees. "Y-yes?"

"Are – are the rumors true…are you really um…gay?"

Max begun to cry again, and Rei felt a little sick, because he was the cause. And somewhere within the shaking and the tears, there was a small, fearful nod, followed by a whimper and then Max buried his head into his knees while his shoulders and thin back shook with sobs. Rei whispered, "It's okay…it's okay…" and rubbed Max's back like he saw in the movies and could only hope it was enough.

The sobs subsided and Max raised his head. Rei was breathless, astounded at how even after crying so hard, Max still looked so heartbreakingly beautiful.

Max traced his finger along his lower eyelashes, wiping away the tears. 'I'm always crying,' he scolded himself. Then he glanced at Rei, who was staring at him with those big, kind yellowish eyes and nervously fiddling with soft black strands of perfect hair that Max wished he could reach out and touch.

"D-do you…do you hate me now t-too?" Max asked in a tissue – paper kind of voice.

Rei's heart sank somewhere near his pelvis. Hate? _Hate?_ How could anyone –

"Never," he spoke quietly, firmly.

"Thanks," Max whispered.

"For what?"

"Not hating me," he blushed.

"Well, I'd say I take it a step further than not hating you," Rei responded with a playful nudge to the sweetly pink-cheeked Max.

Max bit his lip, looking questioningly at Rei through shyly lowered eyelashes. Rei smiled.

"I think I actually kinda like you, Max. I think I like you a lot."

The raven haired teen gently placed a feather light kiss on the blonde's forehead and gently pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

End

Tyson, "Hey what's with calling me some random scene kid!"

Me, "Oh shaddup! You know you liked it teehee" : P

Anyway like I said, I epically fail when it comes to writing anything other than Sex fics. *Cries*

Time for me go weep in my favorite chair to watch some Mrs. Doubtfire kick ass and Divatox throw her funny hissy fits! Later people : )


End file.
